


Midnight Magic

by Heavenly_Pearl



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a class trip to Hong Kong, Sakura sneaks away to visit a special someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Magic

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Card Captor Sakura" belongs to CLAMP.

Kinomoto Sakura was not the type to get in trouble.

She wasn't exactly a teacher's pet, but she usually did follow the rules and try to work hard on her studies. However, as she lay awake in her bed, cuddled up with the teddy bear she had treasured as her most prized possession for the past six years, Sakura couldn't help but think it couldn't hurt to bend the rules just this once.

After all, it wasn't every day that her class took a trip to Hong Kong. Ever since their homeroom teacher announced the destination of the second-year class trip, Sakura had faithfully marked the days off on her calendar, anticipating the day she could finally see him in person again, instead of just hearing his voice over the telephone. Unfortunately, despite the fact that they had arrived in Hong Kong three days ago, Sakura had yet to see him even once.

"You're thinking about Li-kun, aren't you, Sakura-chan?" her best friend Tomoyo whispered, startling Sakura from her thoughts. She thought she was the only one still awake.

Turning her head to the left to face Tomoyo, who was sleeping in the bed next to her, she managed a half-smile. "Is it that obvious?"

"You are clutching that bear pretty tightly."

Sakura loosened her grip on the bear, and Tomoyo let out a soft giggle. Tomoyo always did seem to have an uncanny ability to know exactly what she was thinking at any given time.

"I wish I could see Shaoran," Sakura admitted with a sigh. "For the first time in months, we're in the same country, but he's in school while we're touring the city, and the teachers won't let us go off on our own after dinner."

"Why don't you sneak away and go see him, then?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Now?" Sakura shook her head. "I can't do that, Tomoyo-chan. You know the teachers check in on us every hour, on the hour, to make sure the boys and girls stay in their respective rooms. Even if I snuck back in before the next check, Shaoran and I would only get to see each other for ten, fifteen minutes, tops."

"Not necessarily." Tomoyo pointedly looked down at Sakura's chest area. "There is a way nobody will have to know you are even gone."

For a moment, Sakura was confused. She then remembered her necklace, hidden from sight underneath her pajamas. "You mean, use the Cards?" she asked, her eyes wide as she clutched the necklace through the fabric.

"Did you bring them with you?"

Sakura nodded. She never went anywhere without her Sakura Cards. Even though she rarely had a chance to use them ever since the last card was found at the amusement park, it felt strange not to have them around. It was almost as if they had become a part of her, which maybe they had.

"Would it be okay?" Sakura asked hesitantly, looking over at her bag. "I mean, Kero-chan always saying I shouldn't use them for frivolous things…"

"This isn't frivolous, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo insisted. "It's romantic! Besides, you are older and more mature now. Kero-chan knows you won't abuse your power, and what is the point of having magic if you never use it?"

The idea certainly was tempting, Sakura had to admit, and she did want to see Shaoran at least once before they had to go back to Tomoeda…

"Okay, I'll do it!" she finally decided, and Tomoyo's eyes lit up.

"In that case, I know exactly what you should wear…"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura was ready to make her grand escape. There had been one close call while she had been changing into Tomoyo's costume when Naoko briefly stirred and mumbled something about one-eyed monsters in her sleep, but Sakura had quickly unleashed the Sleep card, ensuring that she, nor any of the other girls who were sleeping in the room, would not wake up and see Sakura using magic.

"This is just like old times!" Tomoyo squealed as she pulled out her ever-present camcorder and began taping a blushing Sakura. "It's been far too long since I've had a chance to tape the lovely Sakura-chan in one of my designs!"

"Don't you think it is cut a little high, though?" Sakura asked, referring to the thigh-high slit of the red and white cheongsam dress Tomoyo insisted she wear. It was a lot more revealing than the clothes she normally wore.

"Nonsense! You look beautiful, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo sighed. "I only wish I could come with you to tape 'Sakura-chan's and Li-kun's Romantic Secret Rendezvous.'"

Sakura's blushed deepened. Unlike Tomoyo, she was grateful for the fact that Tomoyo couldn't come along. There were certain things Sakura wanted to do to Shaoran that she most definitely did not want to be caught on video.

"How much longer until Takahashi-sensei comes to check in on us?"

Tomoyo glanced at the time stamp on her camcorder. "It's 11:52. The next check-in time is midnight."

"I better get going then," Sakura said, pulling a Sakura Card out of the purse Tomoyo had made to match her dress, throwing it high into the air, and holding up her staff. "Mirror, bring my reflection to life!"

A large, round mirror suddenly appeared before them, and Sakura's doppelganger stepped out from the glass, dressed in the same costume as Sakura wore. Sakura frowned, immediately realizing her mistake.

"Oh, no, I should have used the card before I changed out of my pajamas," she groaned, slapping herself on the forehead.

"It'll be fine," Tomoyo assured her, picking up Sakura's discarded pajama top and helping Mirror put it on over her dress. "As long as she stays under the blanket, nobody will be able to tell. Now, go see Li-kun. Mirror-san and I will be fine, won't we?"

Mirror nodded in the affirmative, and Tomoyo began shooing Sakura toward one of the windows. Luckily, the girls were all on the ground level of the inn where they were staying, so it was easy to climb out. Once Sakura was safely on the ground, she grinned up at Tomoyo.

"Wish me luck?"

"Good luck, and tell Li-kun I said hello."

"I will," Sakura promised. "I'll be back before the morning wake-up call. Bye!"

"Bye, and have fun!"

"I intend to."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she was out of sight of the inn, Sakura pulled out her cell phone with every intention of calling Shaoran to let him know she was coming. However, at the last moment, she put it away without completing the call, a wicked smile playing on her lips. It would be much more fun to surprise him.

Thinking of the look that was sure to be on his face when she showed up at his place out of the blue, Sakura started walking in the direction of the Li residence, which wasn't too far away from the inn. Ten minutes later, she had arrived at the massive, two-story white house, frowning when she saw that most of the lights were already out. It appeared that everybody was already asleep, including Shaoran.

Despite that, Sakura didn't leave. After all the trouble she had gone through in order to see her boyfriend, she was not going to turn back around without accomplishing her goal. She went around back, where she knew Shaoran's bedroom was located, and once again released her staff, pulling another one of the Sakura Cards from her purse and throwing it up in the air.

"Fly!"

A pair of pale pink wings sprouted from her back. They felt strange after so many years of disuse, and it took a couple of minutes before Sakura got accustomed to flying again, especially with the changes to her teenage body, but she finally managed to fly up outside Shaoran's room on the second floor.

As she had suspected, Shaoran was in bed. Sakura smiled as she looked in through the window, thinking he looked like a little boy again when he slept. It was almost a shame to have to wake him up, but she was sure he wouldn't mind the interruption. She brought a hand up to the glass and lightly tapped it.

Over in the bed, she saw Shaoran flip over on his side, but he didn't wake up. She must not have been loud enough. Sakura tapped on the window again, harder than the first time.

That time, he did wake up, immediately jumping out of bed, turning on his bedside lamp, and grabbing his sword, which he kept in its scabbard on the wall. He looked ready to attack, though he lowered his guard upon seeing Sakura flying outside his bedroom window. Eyes widening in shock, he mouthed what appeared to be her name, and, after putting the sword back where it belonged, came over to the window to let her in.

"Sakura, what in the world are you doing here?" he demanded to know as soon as she climbed inside and let go of her wings. "Why aren't you at the inn with your classmates? I thought you told me you weren't allowed to go out at night."

"I-I wanted to see you, so I snuck out," she said, blushing when she realized he was wearing a pair of green silk pajama pants and nothing else. He had grown more muscular in the months since they last saw each other. "I'm sorry I woke you. I should have called first…"

Shaoran shook his head and finally smiled, pulling her into a warm embrace. "No, this is fine," he said into her hair. "This is more than fine. I can't believe you're actually here."

"Me neither. I thought…"

She didn't finish the thought, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Sakura had no idea how long they stayed like that, holding onto each other, but eventually they pulled apart, Shaoran going to check the hallway to make sure his mother or none of his four older sisters had heard them. When he was certain the coast was clear, he closed and locked the door, then rejoined Sakura, who had lain down on his bed, her heart pounding in anticipation.

"Another Daidouji original?" he asked with raised eyebrows, referring to Sakura's dress. She nodded, and he grinned, running a hand up the leg exposed by the high slit. "Tell her I approve."

With that, he reached over to turn off the lamp beside his bed, and the two of them celebrated their reunion in the most intimate of ways.


End file.
